A Million Too Many Stars
by FiftyShadesofAve
Summary: Link and Zelda are great friends, but when Link is chosen too court Zelda, they get even closer. Does not take place after any certain Zelda game. LinkxZelda.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! So just to clarify, this story does not take place after any particular game. However, it will feature characters such as Malon and Impa. How long it will be will probably depend on how much you guys are enjoying it, so reviews are always welcome! Lastly, this story will alternate the point of view between Zelda and Link. **

Chapter One: Zelda's P.O.V

I have been courted by many men by the time I turned eighteen. Many of them have been very kind and gracious, but not once have I found a person whom I have truly connected with.

Now, I do not expect to fall in love or anything. I simply want someone who I feel like I can talk to. I guess that is the price you pay for being a princess.

I love being a princess of course. I am extremely grateful for my family and my people. I am thankful for all of the wonderful experiences I have had. However, every once in a while, I wonder what life would be like if I was not born into the royal family. Maybe I would get the chance to make a few friends (besides Impa and Link, of course), or better yet, fall in love.

I know that people use the term "first love" a lot, but I have not gotten the chance to experience my first love. Surely, I will not get to experience my second.

My point is, this is the reason why I am sitting at a table with my parents who I have not spoken too in about three days. Its not that we are mad at each other or anything like that, they are just too busy for me. So I spend my days wasting away in my room, waiting for Link or Impa too stop by.

Even when they stop by, they cannot stay for as long as I would like them too. That's the difference between us. They have lives and I do not.

"You could always be courted by Link. He may not be a noble, but he the hero of Hyrule." My father suggested. Ew. Just ew. Me and Link? Yeah, hes attractive and all, but hes just so cocky and arrogant. "Oh I defeated Ganondorf and save all of Hyrule! I'm so cool! Nothing can stand in my way!" I mock him in my head.

"That might work. Why don't you talk to him about it the next time he comes to see you." My mother tells me before being dismissed. Like usual, I get no input on the situation. I do what I am told, and that's about it. No more, no less.

Of course, I have no time to prepare what I am going to say to Link, for he is coming over for dinner at sunset. When I look out of the window, the sun has almost set. I rush up stairs to my living quarters to freshen up.

I brush my long blond hair, powder my face, and put on a bit of mascara. "You know you don't have to impress me, right?" A voice says from behind me.

"Link! You can't just let yourself in! What if was naked?" I shout at him. I notice a cut on his right cheek. He must have gone on an adventure today.

"Well, if you where naked, I would run out of the castle and burn the image out of my eyes." He says with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah! Just like I wanna do when I see your face!" I tell him with satisfaction.

"Someone is sassy today," He says as he makes himself comfortable. He kicks off his shoes and and throws his coat on my bed. "So whats for dinner?"

"I requested chicken, but I don't know what kind it will be." I walk over to him and touch the scratch on his cheek. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing. I accidentally stepped on a cuckoo's foot." I laugh at his clumsiness. We walk over to the dinning table in my living quarters, while we wait for a servant to bring us food.

"So, who is your latest lady friend?" I ask him with a curios look on my face. Link always has a girl attached to him. While he has never had an official girlfriend, he has girl who does 'stuff' with. But who can blame him when he has girls knocking at his door 24/7?

"Her name is Malon. Her father owns the Lon Lon Ranch. Shes not the prettiest but shes still pretty. Nice boobs though. Id give her a solid seven out of ten." Yes, this is the kind of stuff that we talk about. I'm not an expert at friendship, but I sometimes wonder if he thinks of me as a guy.

"So speaking of dating and stuff..." I begin as a maid comes in with our food. She brings out a cart with a large roasted chicken, a salad, and mashed potatoes.

"Ahhhh. Dinner at the castle is always the best!" Link says before jumping in.

"As I was saying-"

"Hey, do you think you could call in a maid to bring us some gravy?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say before calling a maid. "So my parents think-"

"Yes?" The maid says as she comes in.

"Can you bring me some gravy?" Link asks.

"Of course, sir." She says before bowing and backing out of the room.

"My parents-" I begin before being interrupted again by the maid with gravy.

"Oh yum!" Link says pouring the gravy on the mashed potatoes.

"Are you happy now?" I ask him making sure that it is okay to begin.

"Yeah,"

" My parents think that you should-"

"Damn, is this stuff good!" He says scarfing down chicken.

At this point, I am aggravated by the constant interruptions. To get it over with, I stand up to get his full attention. "My parents think you should court me!" I spit out before I am interrupted again. I immediately feel my face get red. What if he thinks that's disgusting? What if he does not want to? That would be so embarrassing.

After a few moments of processing what I said, Link looks up at me. "Sure," He says.

What? For some reason, I expected him to say no. "Oh. Well that was a lot easier than I thought it would be." I say as I settle back into my seat.

"Well, I mean just because I am courting you, doesn't mean that we have to get married. Besides, the people of Hyrule would love it." He says as he begins to eat his food again. I do not know why, but part of what he says bothers me. Maybe its the part about how he is doing it for the people. Why is he not doing it for me? Or maybe, its the fact that he is positive that we will not get married. You never know! Maybe we will get married! Oh my... what has gotten into me? I do not want to marry Link either, so why does it matter.

"Right," I say as I begin to eat the food on my plate.

"So, this morning when I was going to the market..." Link begins. I tune him out though. My chest feels weird, like I am having trouble falling. Actually, it more like that feeling you get when you fall. But I am not falling, or as far as I know I am not.

For a moment I look up at Link. He is lucky. He will get to fall in love with any girl he wants. I hope he gets married to a beautiful woman, has a few kids, and enjoys his life. Those who get to experience true love are lucky, whether its mutual or not.

I look out of the window by the dinning table and admire the stars. I find nature beautiful. I feel like every feature of nature represents a part of our life.

There are so many stars.

I try to count them. _One, two, three, four..._ I quickly lose track of which stars I have counted. I have a feeling that somewhere out there, someone is there waiting to fall in love with me like I am waiting to fall in love with them. There is just one million too many people for me to find them.

Just like there are one million too many stars too count.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember, reviews are always welcome! I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter which will be in Link's point of view! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! A review and a follow already! I want to thank Kailee for the review, and OracleOfAges for the follow! I really appreciate it! So just a reminder, this next chapter is going to be in Link's point of view. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Link's P.O.V.

I have been with a lot of women.

And yes I mean in _that_ way.

But never once have I been with a woman like Malon. As I sit in this pub with her at my right, I realize how annoying she really is. I swear, she does not shut up. The funny this is, I knew going into this that she was annoying. I guess I did it for her looks, because damn was she beautiful. She had curves, a nice ass, boobs, and too top it off a beautiful face. Just as a bonus, I get free milk from Lon Lon too.

I could tell that by now, she was a bit tipsy. She laughed a bit too much at the jokes I told, and slurred her words just a bit, and of course, was all over me like every other girl in the kingdom.

What can I say? Girls just have a thing for me. Not only am I good looking, but I am a hero. Thats why its so easy for me to get girls. Maybe courting Zelda will cause the girls to relax in fear of Zelda getting jealous. Honestly, I hope it does.

"Oh, Link! I hope we are together forever!" Malon says as she leans on me. I do not respond, but I do not think she will care. I am actually not in a drinking mood tonight. There is something bothering me. Something about courting Zelda is bothering me, and I cannot get it off my mind. Its like I am almost _happy._

Nope. There is no way that I am happy that I am courting Zelda. I mean, sure she has a nice face, but she just is not my type. When I say she is not my type, I mean that she is short and thin without many curves, an her face doesn't quite make up for it either.

Of course, Zelda is my best friend. We have been through much more together than I have been through with anyone else, so I would feel obligated to court her for a while if she asked.

I wonder how the people of Hyrule would react to this. I know that they love both Zelda and I, so I feel like they would go crazy. However, is that really a good thing? If they love us together so much, then what if they push us to marry?

However, I feel like I have to be the best suitor Zelda will ever have due to my competitive nature. If I am going to be courting Zelda, being with Malon will look rather... bad. I guess that she was never that great of a catch anyway. I look at Malon and tell her, "Hey, I think we need to take a break."

"Wha- WHAT!" She yells attracting all attention to us. I can already see tears starting to form in her eyes. Either I mean a lot more to her than she did to me, or she is crazy.

"Shh. Lets go outside and talk." I tell her as I pull her out of the pub. We walk the streets of Castle Town as I explain why. "I have been asked to court Princess Zelda." I tell her.

She turns to look at me, with big puppy dog eyes, "Are you really?" She asks me, tears falling down her face.

"Yeah. Don't worry though! That doesn't mean that we are going to get married!" I say trying to comfort her. I am not a crier. I do not cry. The time I cried was when I was six and my pet fish, fishy, mysteriously disappeared. My point is, since I do not cry, when I see another person cry, I do not know how to comfort them.

"But Zelda has everything! She is a princess, she has money, she is kind, she smart, and she is pretty! Of course you will want to get married to her!" Malon argues. Most of what Malon says is true. Zelda is kind, smart, and pretty. However, that does not mean that I will marry her.

"Malon, how 'bout I walk you home so you can calm down." I tell her.

She sticks her nose in the air and says, "I can walk home alone! See, I don't need you for anything!" She sprints away, leaving me to worry about her safety. I follow her at least out to Hyrule field where she gets on her horse and rides away to her ranch. I am not quite sure if I would have wanted to date a girl as over emotional as her anyway.

I decide that while I am out here, I might as well pick some flowers for my first date with Zelda tomorrow. I walk along the field trying to find flowers while planing out our first date. I find a daisy, which makes me think of her long beautiful hair. Then I find an orchid which makes me think of her eyes.

I think I actually have this whole dating thing figured out.


End file.
